finalnightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Glenn Baxter
"Burb goes here." History Background They say nice guys finish last, and in Glenn's case, it definitely rings true. He was a nerdy kid with nerdy hobbies, anything from playing imaginary superheroes whilst running around with the other kids in the neighborhood to booking it home from school to play the newest Super Nintendo game. The Super Nintendo eventually upgraded to an Wii, and playing super hero turned into running track, and by the time Glenn graduated from high school he had made up his mind to take his passions for saving the day and going the distance into a career. Glenn declined going to college in lieu of enrolling himself in an EMS program, and would eventually become a paramedic. He may have been good at saving princesses in the digital world, but when it came to talking to girls in the real world, Glenn had approximately zero game. There were a few failed attempts at asking girls out throughout high school and the occasional date thereafter, but nothing ever seemed to pan out. Of course, they say the moment you stop looking is when you'll find someone, and lo and behold, that's exactly what happened. Glenn had busied himself with getting certified, and one day while on the clock he and his partner answered an emergency call to a record store where the owner thought he was having a heart attack. It turned out to just be heart palpitations, but the trip wasn't a total dud; the cute clerk behind the counter, Caroline, seemed to take a liking to him, and by the time Glenn left the store he had a date set up for the next night. One date turned into another, and after a year or so of dating Glenn asked Caroline to marry him, and another year or so after they got hitched they welcomed a baby girl, Dinah, into the family. Things seemed to be looking up for the former virgin-4-lyfe-nerdbeast, and so they stayed for a little while. It was a seemingly mundane thing that ended up changing things, in one of the most permanent ways possible. It wasn't an odd occurrence to have the Presbyterian Hospital host fundraisers to raise money for research and the like, and one fateful day in 2013 a relay race to help cancer patients pay for treatment popped up on the roster. It was the sort of thing Glenn was prone to sign up for, raising money to help people who really needed it seemed like a no-brainer, and so he jotted his name down on the list and didn't think much of it until the day of the race. Three, two, one, go, and after about five minutes or so of running he was hit with an intense, thunder-clap sort of headache, one that came on strong out of nowhere, strong enough to cause a near-white-out flash of light in his mind's eye and then, bam, it was gone. But so was everyone else. Glenn stood in the middle of the street, which had been bustling with onlookers and runners a second before, but was now completely empty, glancing every which way trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Not a soul was in sight, which was virtually unheard of in New York City in the middle of the day, which didn't matter either way because a ton of people were right there and then they weren't. He wandered up and down the street, calling out to anyone who might be able to hear him, only to get no answer in return. It was a ghost town, quite literally, though it took several hours of aimless searching and wandering until anyone bothered to show up and tell him as much. That someone was a Wraith, who told Glenn that he was d-e-a-d-dead, a fact he wasn't quick to accept. But it was hard to deny for long, not when the fellow Wraith was quick to shoot down every utterance of "But that's impossible!" he offered up. Arguing that healthy people didn't just drop dead out of nowhere was a moot point, Glenn had enough medical training to know that yeah, sometimes they did, even if he didn't know the exact way he had bit the dust. The fact that he died may have been hard to accept, but the fact that doing so meant he left Caroline and Dinah behind was even harder, and the Wraith explained to him that that was likely the reason he hadn't fully passed over to whatever afterlife was waiting for him. It's been several months since Glenn died, and while he's accepted the fact that he's dead, he hasn't gotten over the emotional ties that keep him in limbo between life and death. He's found that he's able to cross between the Shadow and Skinlands, changing form when the need arises and subtly alerting the world around him in different ways when he focuses on doing so. Walking among the living is an option he uses from time to time, but he hasn't had the nerve to directly interact with either his wife or daughter, not wanting to alarm or frighten either one of them needlessly by showing up on the doorstop one day. He does, however, keep an eye on them from afar, wanting to make sure they're safe and sound even if he's not there to do it in person. Continuing Adventures To be added. Death To be added. Personality Nerd, geek, dork, spazoid, Glenn's been called it all, though he's rarely been one to take offense to such things. After all, if people want to call him a nerd for enjoying the things he's passionate about, well, they can go right ahead. Some people have vices that harm themselves or other. Glenn has comic books, video games, and TV shows. And since none of those things have caused him to go nuts or haul off and do something irreversibly stupid, well, he likes to think he's coming out on top. Glenn's a man with a big heart, the sort of guy who believes in that age old adage of 'love is all you need'. He's one of those idealistic assholes who believes that everything will turn out alright in the end, that people are inherently good, and that if you pay it forward it'll come back to you tenfold. He had a wicked case of Nice Guy Syndrome, holding doors open for little old ladies and picking up other's people litter and making sure it finds a home in a bin. Save the world, save the whales, feed the poor kids in Africa, whatever the cause is, Glenn is one of the first guys to back it. He doesn't drink, he doesn't smoke, he rarely curses, a regular boyscout of good moral choices, though to say he's a stick in the mud would be a bit of a stretch. There's a sense of humor that Glenn has no qualms about letting loose at the slightest provocation, always quick to laugh and offer up a good-natured quip when the chance arises. And as much as being called a nerd doesn't bother him, the title comes with a stigma, that is, the socially-awkward fanboy who will defend his obsessions to the bitter end, and while Glenn isn't the sort to get too riled up about that sort of thing, anyone trash-talking his fandoms will likely get schooled in just how and why they're wrong. Unless they go after Spider-man, in which case the nerd rage will be swift and mighty. Appearance Depending on what level of Manifest Glenn is currently working with, his physical appearance will change. At level zero, Glenn doesn't have a physical form, instead manifesting as only whispers in the Skinlands. The next level gives him a physical form, one that looks much like he did when he was alive, only semi-transparent and with tattered bandages floating around his form. And finally, in the third level of Manifest, Glenn loses the semi-transparency and bandages, but gains a 'floaty' type quality to his appearance, as if he's in water. Horrors * Manifest: 2 * Wail: 2 * Forbode: 3 * Pandemonium: 2 * Puppetry: 1 Fetters * Protect Those Weaker Than Myself (Loyalty) * Those I Left Behind (Love) * I Never Got To See The Second The Amazing Spider-Man Movie (Regret) * My Wedding Ring (Love) * My Copy Of Amazing Fantasy #15 (Pride) Relations * Caroline Baxter (wife) * Dinah Baxter (daughter) Quotes * "Quote here." * "Quote here." Category:Wraith Category:Banshee Category:Character